A Piece of Hope After a Storm
by livinglifefearless
Summary: EClare. Clare has feelings for english partner and new bestfriend Eli. But Clare has always been unlucky in love and then the unexpected happens to Clare. Will they ever be together as they should? Or will Clare lose her faith and fade into the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

The rain pelted my bedroom windows as I looked outside at the dark clouds. Dark, just like my life has been lately. I stared out the window for some time until the rain stopped and a rainbow appeared in the sky. It was a little piece of hope after a storm. A gentle reminder that things will get better, that the most beautiful smile is the one that struggles through all the pain. Oh, how I wanted to be that strong. But my parents, their divorce has been killing me inside. I try not to let anything show but some times, I have to let it out. When I do, there's always one person I can count on to always be there for me, Eli. And, its cliché, I know. But, Eli is special. He makes me feel so important, strong, and beautiful. And that's why I've fallen for him. I've fallen for his emerald eyes, his combat boots, his dark blazers, and his dark brown hair. That stupid charming infamous smirk of his that always I see so often. But, Love has never been my friend. It took K.C away from me, and it embarrassed me over Declan. So, this time I was just going to try and get my stupid ass, sorry lord, over the bridge and get over him.

I got up from my window sill, and put on my green hoodie and walked outside. The air was brisk, but felt good against my face. I took my time walking to The Dot. As I arrived I ordered a caramel mocha blended frappachino and sat down. I took sips from my coffee and watched the people all around me in a daze.

Blue eyes.

Blue eyes.

Blue eyes.

"Blue eyes!" I shot my head around and came to see the smiling face of Eli.

"Oh hey, sorry Eli, I was spacing." He sat down in the chair across me and smirked.

"I noticed." He said, now smiling at me. He reached over and grabbed my frappachino and took a long sip.

"Hey! Get your own dang coffee that is mine!" I yelled at him jokingly.

"Oh Clare, when are you going to realize that when I'm around nothing is totally yours?"

Gosh, he is just soooo smug I wish I could wipe that smirk right off his face. But, at the same time, he looked incredibly hot with that smirk on his face. I just couldn't win could I? "Oh Eli, when are you going to realize that your smirk is so not attractive?" I lied innocently.

"Ouch! That hurts Clare, it really does." Sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Oh, Im sorry, NOT!" I giggled.

He took a long look at me. As if he was searching for something in my eyes. But then the Eli I know came back, "Clare, I know you want this body of mine. You don't have to deny it any more."

Boy, you have absolutely NO idea. If I only things were different.

"Only in your dreams sweetie."

"Oh, in my dreams you frequently do a lot of naughty things to me Clare." He joked with a completely straight face. Was he joking or was he for real? A blush creeped onto my cheeks and I looked down.

"I didn't mean to make you nervous Clare. Forget I said anything. I didn't mean it." And for some reason when he said he didn't mean it my heart sunk a little bit. So he didn't want me as anything other than friends.

"It's ok." I said finally.

I scanned the room for anything to look at. Anything really but Eli, and his gorgeous face. He touched my hand and I flinched alittle and then relaxed into his touch.

"How are your parents?" He asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"They only talk now, when they need to meet for the divorce stuff." I answered. Sigh.

"I'm so sorry Clare."

"It's ok. I'm just alone at home a lot now. Mom's out with her friends trying to forget and Dad moved out, so I'm alone."

"We can hang any time your feeling lonely." He assured me.

"Um, would you maybe consider staying with me at my house tonight, I'm alone all night?" I asked him.

He smiled, "Sure, Clare."

We talked at The Dot for a little longer and soon enough we were inside Morty driving to my house. The drive was silent yet, comfortable. Silence with Eli wasn't awkward it was just that we didn't need to fill all the silence with meaningless talk. He parked Morty in the Drive and then we walked into my house laughing about the stupid joke he had made about Jenna.

"You're horrible." I joked.

"But you like it."

"I never said I didn't."

We walked up to my room and took seats on the oversized bean bag chairs that were in the center of my room. I got up and plugged my iPod into and ironically, "I'd lie" by Taylor swift started to play.

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

"Ugh, Clare why can't you listen to good music?" Eli asked, insulting my taste in music.

"Shut up, maybe you should broaden your musical horizons." I snapped back.

"Oooh, touchy tonight. I think some one needs to relax." Um what? What does he mean?

"How?" I ask.

He walked around to my back and sets his soft hands onto my shoulders and pulls me back onto my bed. He sat behind me and started massaging my shoulders. His hands moved gently but enough pressure to get the knots out and actually relax me. He was good, way good. I relaxed into his touch again as he massaged up and down my back. "Are you relaxed now?" He asked from behind me.

"Mmmmhhhmmmm."

I turned me around and looked at me with his piercing green eyes. I could have sworn he was looking at me differently. With a different emotion than usual? Lust? No, not even. But, all of sudden his face was even closer to mine and his lips looked even more tempting. Plus, it looked like he wanted to kiss me too. But love hates me because he jerked away quickly and started to fiddle with the pictures on my desk. Just my luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Just a special thanks to Boycrazed16 for telling me to write a full story! Thus starting this idea in my mind. Oh, and .girl.713, I put in Eli's P.O.V! Hope you like it! Review please! My happiness depends on it!

I awoke the next morning alone. Where was Eli? I scanned the room for him but did not find him. Did he just up and leave me in the night? No, he wouldn't do that to me. He's better than that. What day was today? Saturday, yeah, no school? I fell back onto my bed and pulled the covers back around me. The door opened and Eli stood there, dripping wet, his hair sticking to his face, in his towel-clad glory. Yeah, I know I'm the do gooder, , purity girl. But I'm still a sixteen year old girl and my mind went straight the gutter. If only for a second that is.

I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep since he hadn't noticed I was awake yet. He walked through the door, and over to where his clothes were. No, I did not peek while he dressed himself. I'm not that big a perv. My eyes were still closed when he leaned down on the bed again and touched my face. "Clare, wake up," he said, brushing the air out of my face, "Come on Clare." He shook me lightly and I opened my eyes.

"Good morning." I yawned.

"Nice to see your among the living now. You sleep like a rock." He teased.

"Well its not my fault you deprive yourself of a good night sleep and I don't." I teased back, hitting him lightly on the arm.

"Ouch!" He cried out in mock pain.

"Baby." I teased.

"I'll show you, blue eyes!" And he began a tickle fight to end all tickle fights. We tickled each other on the bed and then fell to the floor, and all across my room. It ended with him on top of me, pinning me to the ground. "So, Blue eyes, I think I just won." His signature smirk appeared on his face.

"You win for now."

His eyes lit up in amusement, "Is that a threat ?"

"Oh, I don't know." I giggled and tried to push him off me. His grip on my wrists tightened though and I couldn't break free. He stared at me, opening and closing his mouth. "Eli, is something wrong?" I asked genuinely.

"No, nothings wrong, it's just, you have such pretty eyes." He told me that the first day we met too.

"Thank you." I said politely.

His grip slacked and he got off me. What was up with him lately? He's sending a lot of mixed signals lately.

"So, English partner what shall we do on this beautiful day?" He asked.

"Well we should go down to The Dot and see if Alli and Drew are there and we can all hang out together," I suggested, "But first, I have to get ready." I pulled myself up off the floor.

"Sounds good to me, just please don't take too long getting ready?" He pretended to beg and gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Just go, you dork." I smiled. He walked out of the room and downstairs. I took a ten minute shower and then put the styling gel in my hair. What should I wear? Hmm, these are the questions that haunt me. I looked through my closet aimlessly trying to find something that sparked my interest. I ended up deciding on a light green t-shirt and white shorts. I pulled some light green eye-shadow on to match and lightly dusted my face with powder. Good. I grabbed my jacket and then descended down the stairs to where Eli was sitting on the couch.

"Thank god you didn't take very long." He said and then looked up at me. My hair was still lightly damp from my shower. His gaze was locked on my face, "You look, really pretty." He complimented me. I blushed.

"Thank you." I replied, I could still feel the blush on my cheeks, turning my skin a light pink.

We made our way to The Dot, laughing at the passerby's at the stupid things they would do or the way they would look at us. We walked through the Doors of The Dot and walked over to where Drew sat with his arm around Alli.

"Hey guys." I greeted them as Eli and I took our seats across from them.

"Clare! I was just about to text you! There's a party about an hour away from here and we wanted to know if you and Eli wanted to go with us?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it's my cousin's party so we can stay the night there and it won't be a problem. Are you down?" Drew added.

I looked at Eli, and he smiled.

"Yeah, were down." He said.

We hung out with Alli and Drew all day. They a couple just not official yet, so watching the way they acted around each other just made me wish that I had Eli even more.

"This part is going to be bomb!" Alli yelled from the from seat of Drew's car. To get in the mood we played a lot of party music to get us pumped for the party. I know that last year partying would have been the last thing you would have seen me dong but Alli, with the help of Eli, have really gotten me out of my shell. The shy catholic school girl was gone and in her place was a normal teenager.

The house was huge! Like mansion huge! Teenagers were pouring in and techno music blared from the house. Alli and Drew rushed into the crowd of bodies while Eli and I just lagged behind casually. Inside everyone was grinding on each other and alcohol was everywhere. Eli looked a little uncomfortable. It took his hand, "Don't worry," I assured him.

"What ever you say English partner."

I pulled us into the kitchen where it was less crowded and more comfortable for Eli. I got two sodas and handed one to Eli.

"This doesn't look like it's really your scene." Eli said.

"Its not but I can fit in if I want too. I can be a grinding maniac if I want." I looked at him through my eye lashes.

"Prove it." He smirked.

He pulled me onto the dance floor and soon enough my body was grinding against his to the sway of the techno music and dancing bodies around us. I tilted my chin to look back at him, doing my own smirk. I looked at me intensely and then slowly his lips descended upon mine. I kissed him back with as much passion as I could muster. He was kissing me! He liked me! He continued kissing me softly but intensely. My hand wrapped around and tangled in his soft smooth hair. He pulled away and looked at me before pulling me upstairs to the hallway for more privacy. He pushed me up against the wall and his tongue entered my mouth. It was a slow and soft kiss. We kissed like that until we were in desperate need of air. He looked at me smiling and then brushed the hair away from my eyes and tucked it behind my ear. No words were exchanged, when we went back to the party. We would sort it all out later when we were alone. Eli met up with Drew and they talked while Alli and I danced together. It was so much fun and my night had gone perfect. I was dancing and I got my guy. Or well, at least I thought I had gotten my guy.

I pushed through the dancing teens to find Eli. I couldn't find him anywhere. I asked Drew where he had gone and he point to the other side of the room where Eli was grinding against some gothic beauty. What? And just like I had she reached around and kissed him. She kissed him and he didn't stop her. They parted and he looked up, seeing me. But I had already turned away. We had just kissed an hour ago, and now this. The tears pricked at my eyes and I searched for Alli. "I'm leaving!" I yelled to her.

"What! How are you getting home?" She yelled back.

"I'll hitchhike if I have to! I just want to be anywhere but here!" Before she could stop me I was already walked to the door. All rational thinking was gone from my mind except for the hurt I was currently feeling.

I heard whistling behind me.  
"Hey sexy lady! Want to go for a ride with us?" A cute skater boy yelled to me from across the street. I didn't think, and a minute later I was in the lap of the skater in a car headed for anywhere.

Eli's P.O.V

Shit fuck! What the hell just happened! I was just talking with Drew and the girl started grinding on me. Then she kissed me! It happened so fast I couldn't register it all. That is, until I saw the hurt in Clare's eyes from across the room. I pulled the girl off of me but Clare was already gone.

"Alli, where is Clare!" I shouted to her over the techno music.

"She was pissed! She left before I could stop her! She probably is outside cooling off!" She answered.

I ran out the door desperately trying to find her. But no sign of her. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! 


	3. Chapter 3

Eli's P.O.V.

I Never found Clare. But she texted Alli this morning to tell her she was fine and was at home. At least she was ok. That was all that mattered. Alli and Drew dropped me off at Clare's. I stood outside her house thinking of what I would say to her. Would she even listen? I knocked on the door but no one answered. I knocked again, this time she answered me.

"What do you want?" she spat bitterly. It was so unlike her.

"Clare, you need to listen to me," I pleaded, "Last night with the girl, I didn't mean to. I didn't even realize it happened until I saw you. She came out of no where and started grinding on me and kissed me. I didn't even know what happened." I spoke the truth.

She was silent.

Silent. Still.

"I think you should go." Was all she said before she walked into her house and shut the door. My hopes just shot up in smoke. God I hate parties. I walked to the park down the street and thought. Eventually I fell asleep to dreams of Clare.

I woke up when it was dark I realized I had to get home. I tried texting Clare but got no answer. I hate to admit it, but I didn't really expect one either. I walked home and said hello to my mother and then went upstairs to my bedroom. I sat down on my bed and grabbed the picture of my father. What would he do? He always had an answer for me when I needed it but he was gone now and I had no one I could turn to for advice. Mom wouldn't understand. I turned to my computer and I.M'ed Clare but still got no response and she logged off right away after I tried to talk to her. She must be so pissed and hurt. All because of me, she was hurt. I turned on my stereo and played Asking Alexandria as loudly and I could. The screams filling my ears to try and take my mind elsewhere.

The next day at school…..

I pulled on my black blazer over my black t-shirt, skinny jeans, and combat boot. I flipped my bangs to the side with a flick of my head and went out to greet Morty. I climbed inside my hearse and began the silent drive to school. I was always one of the first people to arrive at the school. A few freshman stood talking by the lobby doors and some nerds finished some homework on the steps. I took a seat at one of the tables. Soon all the kids started arriving and I waited impatiently for Clare to pull up and get out of her mother's car. Waiting. And then her mother's car pulled up and Clare stepped out. She looked beautiful. Just like always. She linked arms with Alli and they passed right by me without even a second glance.

Clare's P.O.V.

_You don't want him Clare. He just wanted a hook up. He doesn't really want you. _I told myself as Alli and I walked straight past him. I hadn't talked to him since our meeting at my porch. He had tried to talk to me but I wouldn't listen. I didn't want to listen. Obviously Eli was only attracted to me. He didn't want a relationship though. Why didn't he tell me that? Instead I have to walk in on him and another girl. Did they have sex? Oh please tell me they didn't. But why do I care? He can do what he wants. Just like I can do what I want. Yeah, I can do what ever I want.

School went by slowly. I was dreading English. I'd have to see Eli. Or, I didn't have to see Eli. I could just ditch. That works too. I spent the entire last period of the day at The Dot sitting alone in a chair drinking my frappachino. I finished my home work and listened to my iPod.

"_Your beautiful," the skater boy who addressed me first, who I called now called Ryan, "I think that you and I should get together tonight." His voice slurred from the alcohol. His friend parked the car and everyone except Ryan. He pushed me back and got on top of me. I tried to push him off but he was too strong. He unbuttoned my shirt through my sobbing, and then my pants. And then it just got worse. I passed out and then, woke up to the cement of my doorstep. Shivering I unlocked the door, and went to my room. _

I began crying uncontrollably.

I cried about Eli.

I cried about Darcy.

I cried about my parents.

And I cried for me.

I had been raped. I knew I had to tell some one about it, but not yet. It hurt to even think about it. I walked out of The Dot still crying. I dried the tears on my hoodie but they kept coming. Like my eyes had their own personal water fall inside them.

"Clare!" Eli's voice called out to me. I turned around quickly drying my tears again. He rushed out of his hearse and ran to me. He pulled me into an embrace that melted into. I needed someone to hold me right now. Regardless of who it was. He stroked my hair and rubbed my back.

"Clare, tell me what's wrong." He pleaded.

But I couldn't tell him yet. I couldn't tell anyone yet. "I can't tell you right now."

"But you will?" He asked.

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

"I'll take you home." He offered.

I needed to be home. I needed some one to hold me. Not my mother but a friend. Eli, was still a friend right? Either way he was all I had.

"Ok."

The ride was akward. Neither of us knowing what to say. When he pulled up to my house he walked me to my door. A note was on the door.

Sweetie,

Out with Deena. Wont be home till tomorrow night.

Love you,

Mom.

So I was alone again. I felt Eli start to walk away but I grabbed his hand.

"Stay." I whispered and he hugged me again and we went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

I led Eli up the stairs and into my room. I sneakily tossed my purity ring into the vase that was on a table in the hallway. There was no reason for me to have it any more. I was no longer pure. I laid down on my soft green bed and he made himself comfortable on the huge white bean bag that was next to my bed. We sat in silence for a good ten minutes before Eli spoke. "Clare, I know you're not ok, so tell me what's bothering you. Did something happen to you last night?"

I couldn't tell him. "No! Nothing happened last night!" I said way too quickly.

"Clare, you're lying."

"I don't want to talk to you about it!" I snapped.

The tension between us was growing even more heated in the silence that now took over the conversation. His eyes practically saw into my soul as they stared at me so intensely I though I might have died. But I stared back just as hard, neither one of us breaking the gaze. His hand lifted up and cupped my face. He pushed his whole body up towards mine and our faces were only centimeters apart. He locked our foreheads together, "Clare, tell me what happened last night. I need to know."

For a second, I almost caved and told him that I had been raped, but I stopped myself. The embarrassment was still too much. I lifted my hand up and pulled his hand away from my face.

"Clare, where is your ring?" He asked me, "Oh no, you didn't…with them….no…please tell me you didn't!" The concern filled his eyes and so many emotions flashed through them I could barely keep up.

Anger.

Sadness.

Regret.

Hate.

And so many more that I couldn't tell.

"Why do you care?" I spat, suddenly angry for no reason, "So little St. Clare isn't so innocent any more, surprise, surprise." I mocked.

"Clare, your better than that, don't tell me you had sex just to have sex." He pleaded.

"So what If I did? Everyone does, I'm being a normal teenager. I was giving into my hormones."

I had been raped. The only meaningful time that I would have sex had been stolen from me. So, why did it matter any more? I had nothing to keep anymore. I might as well fuck anyone I was attracted to now that I had no innocence to protect. So I lunged at Eli, connecting our lips together in a fierce kiss. I he kissed back for a second then pushed me away.

"Clare, stop it, this isn't you. Don't do this, you'll regret this." He tried to stop me.

I pushed myself onto him and kissed him again. "What happened to just going with the flow Eli? I want you right now, and I'm going with the flow just like you always wanted me too. So take your own advice and kiss me!" I said, and then attached our lips together. He flipped us over so he was on top. I thought he was giving in. But he broke the kiss and pinned my arms above my head.

"Clare, No. I'm not doing this right now. Your obviously not thinking straight." He pulled himself off me and stood up. He made his way to my door. He took a long look at my before leaving me stunned in my room. I heard him leave but I still couldn't move. He didn't want me. He rejected me. What had I almost done? I was losing myself. My faith and morals had almost been thrown out the window. I didn't care any more. But I was alone again. I was utterly alone for the first time in my life. I just had to smile, and pretend nothing was wrong until I could tell some one about what had happened to me. Life goes on right?

I fell asleep soon after from exhaustion.

"_Your beautiful," the skater boy who addressed me first, who I called now called Ryan, "I think that you and I should get together tonight." His voice slurred from the alcohol. His friend parked the car and everyone except Ryan. He pushed me back and got on top of me. I tried to push him off but he was too strong. He unbuttoned my shirt through my sobbing, and then my pants._

I woke up screaming and sweaty. I looked at my clock and saw that it was 6:45 A.M. I had to get ready for school. I scrubbed my body raw in the shower trying to some how rub the imaginary dirt away from my body. But I still felt dirty even after it. I did my hair and my makeup and began the walk to school.

"Clare!" Alli linked arms with me as I approached the school. "Ok, I'm not going to give you a lecture about Saturday night. I'm just so glad your ok!" She stopped us and hugged me tightly.

"Yeah, me too." I said quietly.

We walked into the school and went to our classes. I cleverly avoided Eli the entire day. But English was next. Should I stay and continue to ignore him? Or should I leave and not see him at all. My mind settled on plan b and I began to walk in the opposite direction of Mrs. Dawes classroom. I reach the side door of the school that led to the student parking lot. I opened the door and let the sunlight stream onto my face. I moved through the parking lot quickly. I saw the hearse only a few feet away from me. I didn't expect to see Eli there but I did. He knew I would skip class so I didn't have to see him. I ducked behind the various students cars so he couldn't see me. I made it all the way to the street, victorious that I had made it past him. Turns out I hadn't though, because the hearse pulled up next to me and Eli stepped out of Morty and onto the sidewalk in front of me.

"You were avoiding me." He stated bluntly.

"No I wasn't." I lied. I looked at the ground to avoid his piercing eyes.

"Clare whatever happened to you, I won't ask about again until your ready to tell me." He said. What?  
I looked up, "You won't?" I asked my voice wavering.

"No, but I will ask about us. Clare, I want to be with you but you're not ok right now and I don't think its such a good idea right now."

I guess he was right but my stomach began to hurt after he said it.

"Ok, I said as I walked away."


	5. Chapter 5

3 weeks later….

I wanted to tell Eli about what had happened to me so badly. But I couldn't just yet. It was so…embarrassing. Little St. Clare had been raped at a party. Just like her sister before her. It must run in their family. The Edwards girls were stupid and couldn't defend themselves from evil men. It would kill my parents. Yet, another daughter had been raped. It would only make the inevitable separation even worse when I told them the truth. But I eventually had to tell everyone. I couldn't let Ryan get away with what he had done to me and possible what he had done to others before me.

I opened the door to my house and shut it behind me the house was cold and I shivered. It was cold just like my heart was becoming. I needed someone to save me. Eli could save me. He already had once when my parents fighting had started. But now, I was losing myself even more. My faith was slipping. Why would god do this to me? Had I sinned so badly and not even known it that he would punish me like this? Ugh, I don't even know. I fell onto my bed, crying myself to sleep.

"Clare, honey, wake up. You have school." My mother gently touched my shoulder to wake me up. "I'm leaving for work early today so you'll have to walk to school with Alli." She informed me smiling.

"Ok." I sleepily said in a half dazed state from just being woken up. She left the room and I heard the clickity-clack of her heels on the hard wood floors. But I didn't want to go to school today. I decided that I was going to stay in bed all day and not leave my room at all. I fell back to sleep for once not having a nightmare about Ryan. Instead I dreamed of Eli.

_"I Love you Clare. I always have. Since the first day I met you six months ago. I don't know exactly what happened you a while ago, but that will never change my feelings for you." He confided to me. He leaned in closer to me, "I will always want and care for you. No matter what, Clare."_

_ I pulled away from him and pulled in a deep breath of air into my lungs, preparing to tell my secret. _

"_When I told you I had sex with that guy when I left that party…" I started._

_ He scoffed and his features darkened, "Yes, I remember." He said bitterly._

_ "Well…I did, just not willingly." I admitted._

_ He didn't speak for a second and then realization hit him. Hate formed on his gorgeous face. "Clare…are you telling me that he forced himself on you? That he…__**raped **__you?" He asked hesitantly._

_ The tears began to fall down my cheeks like and endless waterfall from eyes. He pulled me into his embrace and I sobbed into his blazer uncontrollably. He ran his hand through my hair and patted me back. "Oh, Clare." _

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock!_

I woke up breathing heavily. It was just a dream. Knock! I pulled myself out of bed and downstairs to the door. I opened it up and Eli quickly made his way inside. He pulled me into a hug and didn't let go. He put his mouth to my ear, "I thought something had happened to you! Why weren't you at school today?" I didn't speak at all. I had been ignoring him ever since our talk when I was walking home from trying to ditch English. I couldn't face him. He would keep trying to get to the bottom of things and I wasn't ready yet. That must of made him feel terrible. I instantly regretted avoiding him.

"Clare, I NEED to know what happened to you. I know you're lying to me about what happened that night. I feel like if I don't know the truth that I'm going to go insane worrying about it. And I know that it's my fault." He sighed, defeated.

His fault? Never! I was the idiot who lost her senses and went into a car with boys who were clearly not well. It was my fault, my mistake. But how was I to know I would be raped?

"I was raped!" The words spilled out of mouth before I even knew that I confessed them. His breathing hitched and he stood completely still. And then he hugged me.

"No, no, no, that can't be true! Clare what, I can't, I don't." He couldn't finish his sentence. He pulled away and I had never seen him so angry. "Who was it? Tell me!"

Even more tears fell down my face. "Worry about that later, just… hold me." I begged.

He pulled me into his arms again and we stood like that until my mother came home. I told her everything. She called my father who showed up in 10 minutes from an important meeting. They were furious. This had happened again and they desperately need justice. Three days later Darcy flew in from Kenya. The legal process began. A month from now, I had a trial where Ryan would finally face justice.

3 weeks later….

ELI'S P.O.V.

I wanted to kill him. I wanted to rip his throat out and shove it back down into his guts. He had hurt Clare. He had stolen something very important from the girl I loved. He had stolen something from her that should have been mine over time. It was selfish, but it only made me more furious. I was so angry, angrier than I had ever been in my life. I hated him with a passion. Just thinking of him brought a thousand ways of how I could end him into my mind. Now that Clare had confessed to what had happened to her she was becoming more like herself again. I think getting it off her chest made her feel more free. I think knowing that soon he would be charged for her rape made it even better. She spent a lot of her time with Alli and I now. We made her feel the most safe and protected. I was spending time with her tonight.

I hopped into Morty, and drove to Clare's. Her mother answered the door, "Hello Eli. Clare is up in her room. Go ahead and get her." I smiled back to her and said thanks.

I got into Clare's room where she tackled me with a hug. She looked beautiful. It took all that I had not to kiss her. She couldn't handle that right now. "Well hello to you too, Blue eyes." I smiled.

She laughed. "Hello."

"Well, let's get going shall we?" I asked.

"We shall." I agreed.

We walked out the house and into Morty. We arrived at our spot in the park where we had been going to a lot lately. It was so calm and peaceful.

"Have you wanted to tell me something in the last few weeks that you haven't told me yet?" She asked curiously.

What, like how I was still in love with her and I that I wanted her so badly. I wanted to be her boyfriend. I still wanted to her as my girlfriend. I still wanted to kiss her with as much passion as I could muster inside me. I still wanted her in not-so-innocent ways that every boy wanted her.

"No." I lied through my teeth.

"Liar." She accused me.

I looked at her and then it spilled out like word vomit. "Clare, I love you. Wait, let me rephrase that. I'm IN love with you, and I have been for a long time now." I looked down, blushing like mad.

"Eli, look at me." She whispered.

I did as she asked, unable to say no to anything she asked of me.

"I'm still in love with you too." And I couldn't stop myself. Something primal came over me and I pushed her onto her back on the blanket and kiss her softly. He hands entangled into my hair and I moaned into the kiss. I pulled away gasping for air.

"Will you be my girlfriend Clare?" I asked.

She pulled me in for another kiss and I took that as a yes. We kissed on the blanket for a while longer before we cuddled onto the blanket until it was time for me to bring her home to her mother and Darcy.


	6. Chapter 6

1 week later….

Clare's P.O.V

My parents, sister, Eli, and Alli accompanied me to the trial. It was an uncomfortably hot day to be wearing black but we all were. I held my head up high refusing to let this beat me. I was happy now. I was going to fight like hell before I let Ryan's actions take it away from me. Eli squeezed my hand, and held the lobby door open for me.

When the trial began they asked Ryan to the stand, he smirked at me. Almost as if he was mocking me.

"Did you or did you not have sexual intercourses with Clare Edwards even when she asked you stop?" The prosecutor asked.

"Oh I banged her, but I could tell she wanted it." He replied smugly.

ELI'S P.O.V.

I was going to strangle him. I would kill him before they even took him to prison. I was going to off him before anyone knew what happened. I wanted to make him suffer.

"Oh I banged her, but I could tell she wanted it." I knew he touched her, touched in her ways only I was supposed to. Knowing it made my stomach hurt and made me want to punch something. But then hearing him brag about it, saying how much she wanted it made it worse. The various images of him touching Clare, being _with _Clare, made my blood boil. I was the only man allowed to touch her like. I wanted to see this bastard go down. I wanted to see them cuff him so badly.

"Did she or did she not, tell you stop?" The prosecutor asked.

"She said stop but more like moaned it in pleasure." He smirked.

"I think that is enough evidence to prove that he did rape Clare Edwards." The prosecutor finished.

An hour later the court went back into session. Ryan was about to be sentenced.

"The men and women of the jury find Ryan Gosling guilty, and sentence him to 4 years in prison and 6 years of community service. The jury also provides Clare Edwards with a restraining order against Mr. Gosling."

We had won!

I watched them cuff him, smiling triumphantly. I pulled Clare into my arms and gave her a long chaste kiss.

CLARE'S P.O.V.

I had won. My rapist was going to prison! I couldn't stop smiling. Eli pulled me in for various congratulatory kisses. I kissed back so happy to be in his arms. I was so happy that he was mine and protecting me.

We walked out of the courthouse and I got into Morty with Eli. We drove back to school where everyone gave me congrats and praised me for being so strong. But, Eli, he was the one they should be thanking. If not for him I might not still have told anyone. Without him, I don't know if I could have handled it all. He was my rock. He was the only solid thing that I had left at the moment. The day went by fast. Everything not involving Eli was a blur. Not that I minded.

After school we walked to Morty and then went to The Dot for some celebratory coffees.

"Baby Edwards, I heard about the trial! I am so proud of you!" Spinner hugged me after congratulating me.

"Thanks Spin." I thanked him and took a sip of my drink as he walked away to take another girls order.

"I'm so proud of you too Clare." Eli said and brushed a piece of hair out of my face.

"I don't know what I would have done without you." I said, and they ran my fingers through his soft dark brown locks, ruffling it a bit.

He looks at me for a long time before pulling himself up and then me too. He pulls me outside as I follow willingly, eager to see where we end up.

We get inside Morty and he drives us to a field that I've never been to before. We walk through the field a bit and then we come up to the massive tree that you could see from a mile away. He pulled out a pocket knife and starts to carve into the wood. When he finished he stepped aside so that I could admire his handy-work.

Eli+Clare

Forever.

It was carved into the wood forever. A constant reminded to any one that looked at the tree that I was his and he was mine. I pulled him in for a heated kiss. Our tongues clashed in a battle for dominance but Eli ended up the victor. Not that I minded at all.

"Clare, I love you." Sexy boyfriend say what?

"Huh?" I asked, still not registering the meaning of his words.

"I, Elijah Goldsworthy, love you, Clare Edwards." His face was serious no hint of joking or his signature sarcasm. And the words that I had known I felt for so long spilled from my lips.

"I love you Elijah." I said and we kissed again.

We made our way slowly back to Morty. Neither of us really cared about the time.

**Review ladies and gents! My happiness depends on it! Don't make me hold out due to lack of reviews! So hop to it you silly rabbits!**


	7. Chapter 7

Mrs. Dawes took her place in the front of the classroom and began to speak. "Class, today were going to start an assignment that will be due next Thursday. The topic is say 'What love means to you.' I want you guys to really think about this. I want it to be personal, deep, and well thought out. This is not an essay; it's a creative writing assignment which means I don't want a boring story about love being strong feelings for someone. Is everyone clear?"

We all nodded our heads but inside I was yelling at myself. It would be harder for me. Everyone else in the class would write about what they _thought _being in love meant, but I actually had to write about what it _really _meant. I barely understood any of it. I am in love with Eli, its just I don't know really know what any of it means. Of course Eli's assignment would be different from mine because the way men react to love is different than how a woman reacts to it.

"Class, you may begin."

Eli turned around to face me, amusement lighting up his gorgeous green eyes. "Are you excited for this assignment?" He asked.

"I don't know. I can't explain what I feel for you to other people because it's too complicated. I just feel it, putting those words on paper, is just going to be…hard. I know I love you, that's for sure. I just don't know if I'll be able to explain it." I answered honestly.

"Oh Clare, you always expect it to be harder than you think. You try to over analyze everything. Maybe, when you this paper, you shouldn't think at all. Well, anything but me and how you feel when you're with me." He smiled, giving me advice.

He took my hand in mine and we passed the time in class just staring at each other and going in for quick kisses when Mrs. Dawes had her back turned. The bell rang and I put my note-book in my bag and walked out with my hand in Eli's.

"Do you need to grab any thing from your locker?" He asked.

"Nope," was my simple reply.

He asked a different question this time," When you do have to be home?"

"My mother won't be home until tomorrow night. She's on a business trip for her work. You know how she spends a lot of her time working now, since the divorce." I answered trying to figure where he was getting at.

"So you wouldn't mind staying the night with me?" He asked mischievously.

I thought for a moment, and then answered. "No, that would not be a problem at all. We just have to stop by my house so I can pick up the things I'll need."

"Alright, lets hop to it, my lady." He smiled and put his arm around my waist as we walked out to greet Morty.

We listened to more of Eli's screamo music on the way to my house. I didn't mind it any more. I had gotten used to and some of the songs I even liked. Wow, I really must love this boy.

We walked into my room and began to grab some clothes and such. "Eli, could you go get my tooth brush, hair supplies, and the like from my bathroom." I asked.

"Sure thing babe." He said before walking out.

I quickly walked over to my pajama drawer. I pulled out the short, lacy, light blue, lingerie set that Alli had bought for me. It was sexy. The sexiest thing I owned. I don't know why I put it in my bag as pajama's put I slipped the light blue slip into my bag and waited for Eli.

We grabbed a bite to eat at The Dot and then drove to his house. I know your thinking a scary apartment or equally scary house. But you think wrong. Eli's house was a pretty yellow shade with a wrap around porch and white shutters. His mother loved them. He told me it had been her dream to own a house like this. By now it was dark when we pulled up to Eli's house.

"Hello Elijah and beautiful Clare." Mrs. Goldsworthy greeted us.

"Hello, Mom." He said and then gave her a tight hug.

"Hello, Mrs. Goldsworthy, nice to see you again." I greeted her politely.

"Clare is staying the night tonight so she won't be all alone at her house." Eli explained to his mother.

She only nodded and smiled, giving us the ok. We hurried up the stairs and into Eli's room. It was dark, yet soft. There was a black bed, red curtains, black clothes in the hamper and closet, and a black desk with a Dell laptop on top of it and papers surrounding it. It was so different from mine yet I loved it all the same. Kind of like how I loved Eli even though we were polar opposites. I sat on his bed and laid down, making myself, oh so comfortable. "Sit me with pookybuns." I giggled at the stupid name I had just made up for him.

"Please don't call me that, but I can't turn down that invitation." He smiled, and laid down next to me resting his head in the crook in my neck. He kissed my neck, biting and nibbling it. A moan escaped my lips and I shivered. He smiled into one of the kisses he planted on my neck. "I love you Clare." He whispered against my skin, sending a round of goose bumps down my entire body. I couldn't reply.

He pulled away, and I sighed at the loss of contact. I didn't want him to stop. I turned to face him.

"I had to stop, if I went any further, the dude in me would come out even more and I don't know how I could stop myself. I know you're not ready for that Clare. I love you too much." And in that moment, when he told me that he would wait for me and how much he loved me made me realize that I was ready, not for sex, but to make love. I wanted to make love with Eli.

"Then don't stop. You have my permission." I smiled at him and pulled him into a soft kiss. His hands roamed my body, hesitating at the hem of my shirt before pulling it off. I blushed and tried to hide myself. He tilted my chin up to look at him.

"You don't ever need to hide from me Clare. You're beautiful." My arms fell down to my sides and he tilted his head down to my breasts. He cupped them gently before dropping his head even lower to kiss and suck and nibble on them. I gasped at the feel of his tongue on my skin. I arched my back to give him more room to feel. A moment later he went lower, kissing my tummy. He pulled back up and placed a kiss on my lips. I tugged at the bottom of his shirt, and he pulled it off. I pulled his body to mine, savoring the skin on skin contact. He reached around and unclasped my bra and it fell to floor in the pile of clothes. Soon our pants were off and I was bravely rubbing him through the only remaining piece of clothing on his body. "Clare, we can stop now if you want." I pushed him roughly onto his back.  
"I don't want to stop Eli, I love you, and I'm ready. I'm treating this as my first time." I whispered.

And then he flipped me back onto my back, and tugged my underwear off my body. His eyes had darkened with lust and his voice was deeper and hoarser. It was so sexy. He slipped a condom onto himself, and positioned himself on top of me. He slowly moved himself inside me. When he was all the way in, he moaned. I was expecting it to hurt like it had with Ryan but it didn't. It felt amazing. The best feeling I had ever had. Eli was giving me the most pleasure I had ever experienced. "Move." I demanded. He started thrusting and found a rhythm. He started slow and then got faster and harder. Soon we were both moaning, his hands gripped the bed sheet around me like a vice, his knuckles turned white. I held onto his waist and neck for support. "Clare." He moaned breathlessly. And then I moaned his name too. A couple more thrusts and the pressure that had been building inside me released and I felt the most amazing pleasure ripple through me. A few seconds later the same thing happened to Eli. He pulled out of me and we both drifted into a peaceful slumber in each others arms.

And then everything I needed to write for my paper came into my mind as I fell asleep in the arms of the boy I loved. Tomorrow in class was going to be interesting.


End file.
